


may the force be with you

by marsxecholls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because We All Need It, Fluff, Gen, peter and shuri play with lightsabers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsxecholls/pseuds/marsxecholls
Summary: Peter shows ShuriStar Warsand play with lightsabers.





	may the force be with you

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr [here](https://idlepalin.tumblr.com/post/173829231421/title-may-the-force-be-with-you) and decided to post it here!

Peter Parker stumbled into his room at the Avengers compound. He normally didn’t spend the night, but he had a long day of training with Natasha, Thor and King T’Challa, and he was sore as all hell. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Nat could easily pick him up and throw him to a wall, but he was and had managed to bruise a few muscles. So he was excited for a hot shower and a long night’s sleep.

Yawning, he went right to the en suite bathroom (he really was going to get spoiled if he stayed here overnight more) and showered. Relaxed and less aching, he wrapped a towel around waist and one around his shoulders as he looked himself in the mirror. There was a small bruise on his chin from on of King T’Challa’s punches, and his torso featured fading bruises. Those should be gone before the next day. Even though May knew about Spider Man, he didn’t like her to see any evidence.

He shook his head, watching his brown locks shake and drip water with more intensity than normal. He kept putting off his haircut and he looked a bit like Michael Palin in the early days of Monty Python.

With that thought in mind, he walked back into his room humming “The Liberty Bell March” when he saw a strange figure on his bed.

Yelping, he nearly tripped backwards in surprise. But he kept his chill enough to not strike out, knowing that  _no one_  could get into the Avengers Compound unless they were supposed to. Keeping one hand on his lower towel, he flicked on the main lights.

“Shuri?” He asked, recognition settling in. He met her a few days ago, but they hadn’t really gotten a chance to talk. He was fairly certain that Mr. Stark and King T’Challa were conspiring to keep them apart, but he was excited to finally meet her. “Sorry, I had no idea you were there.”

“I just got here, I had no idea you were in the shower,” She said. She didn’t seem bothered by it, but he cleared his throat and held his towel with a death grip.

“What are you doing here, if you don’t mind me asking?” He said. He had never really been around  _actual_  royalty before, and it was a bit disarming, especially since he didn’t have any clothes on.

“I’m bored, and Tony won’t let me near his technology after the fire,” She rolled her eyes but she was smiling. “One little fire, and he locks the doors.” He had overheard about that at breakfast, part of the reason why he thought there might be a conspiracy to keep them separate.

“Can’t you break in?” Peter asked, towelling off his hair. He knew all about how smart she was. She had even upgraded his suit when he wasn’t looking, leading to the fire in the Lab.

“I tried, it’s bit more difficult than I anticipated,” She said. “I’ll figure it out tomorrow. T’Challa is off chatting with Nakia so I’m  _bored_. Can I bother you?”

“Of course, Princess.”

“Oh none of that is necessary,” She dismissed that with a handwave. “Your Majesty is fine.”

“Sure, Your Majesty-”

“Oh shut up,” She laughed at his uneasiness until he smiled. “It’s Shuri. And you’re Peter. Not Pete or Petey?”

He shook his head, “Not yet.”

“Well, Peter’s better.”

“I think so too. Mind if I put on some clothes, then we can do something. Have you watched a movie in the screening room?”

“No but that sounds good,” She said, standing. She was wearing dark pajamas but he finally saw how they sparkled in the new ways the light bounced off them. “I’ll be right outside.”

After getting changed, Peter and Shuri walked down to the screening room. “Any American movies I should see?” She asked.

He thought about it, “Do you like action movies?” She nodded. “We’ll have to make a list, there are tons of movies for you to see. Have you seen  _Star Wars_?” He knew Wakanda had been a bit more closed off until lately, but they had to have seen that. It will make a good gauge.

But then she shook her head, “I’ve heard of it, but never seen it.”

“Okay, we’re definitely watching that one,” He said. “I don’t want to oversell it, but it may be one of the best movies of all time.”

“But you’re not overselling it,” She mocked as they entered the screening room.

He shrugged unabashedly, “Just letting you know what you’re getting into.”

They settled onto the massive sofa, and Peter started up  _A New Hope_.

“Why are we starting on the fourth one?” She asked, peeking at the DVD case. “Shouldn’t we start on the first?”

Thinking of  _Phantom Menace_ , he snorted, “No way. But we are. See, when it came out in 1977 it was called  _Star Wars_ , and it was the first of a trilogy. Then George Lucas, their creator, went and made three prequels and they were called 1, 2 and 3 but they’re actually 4, 5, and 6.”

Shuri stared at him blankly.

“It will make sense later, the important thing is that this is the first one,” He reassured her. She nodded and they started watching.

He tried to keep his mouth shut so he could allow her the experience of watching the movie without his commentary, even though he had to bite his tongue to stop from spewing trivia. (“Originally, R2-D2’s was originally just going to swear all the time” and “Studio executives tried to get Chewbacca to wear shorts”).

To his surprise and glee, Shuri watched intensely. He wondered if she was looking at all the amazing (probably primitive to her) ray guns and technology. But then she gasped when the lightsaber scene first came, with Obi Wan teaching Luke how to control one.

“I bet you could make one of those,” He nudged her with his elbow.

She leapt up. “Pause it!” She ordered and booked it from the room. Peter leaned up, confused, and almost went after her, but she didn’t tell him too. And he was known for getting lost in the Compound so he figured it was better to wait for her.

Shortly after, she ran back in carrying two sticks. Wordlessly, she gestured for him to stand. He did.

She handed one stick to him, making sure he held it in a certain way. It was bright purple and thin enough his fingers overlapped when he wrapped his hand around it. It was only about half a foot long, with several buttons on the side. He made sure not to touch one. After battling with King T’Challa, he knew Wakandan technology was no joke.

“Press this button, but when I say so,” She said, pointing to the button on her own stick. She then pulled them away from the TV into the center of the screening room and took a few paces backwards. “Press it.”

He obeyed, and his hand nearly vibrated as this continuous, concentrated energy shot from the stick.

Holy shit.

It was a lightsaber.

He held it in his hand delicately. “You made this?” He asked, awed, staring at the way the concentrated heat and light stayed in place yet constantly hummed with life. He turned back to her and saw the pride and joy in her smile.

“Yes, when I was 11,” She said. “I’ve refined them since. But I did not call them lightsabers, I called them-” And then she said a word, most definitely in Xhosa, but he had no idea what it meant.

It must have been obvious on his face because she laughed. “It means ‘light’ in isiXhosa. We can fight with them,” She said.

“Wait, let me show you the fight scene,” He said. “You’ll think it’s so cool.”

She nodded and showed him how to turn it off. She safely set them aside and then they finished the movie.

Instead of feeling exhausted, they both leapt back up and grabbed their lightsaber. “Have you fenced before?” She asked.

He shook his head, “No.”

She smiled, “Good, then I will win. I’m a master at fencing.”

He stuck his tongue out at her and turned on his lightsaber. “Only a master of Evil, Darth,” He said in a bad imitation of British Alec Guinness.

“Your powers are weak, young man,” She said and they bashed lightsabers. They didn’t sound like the ones in the movie (he knew that sound was made by the hum of a 35mm film projector and the feedback generated by passing a stripped microphone cable by a television.) They instead were practically quiet, except for when they hit. It was a dull hiss, and it was way more badass.

“I’ll go easy on you,” She told him.

He laughed and tried to do a  _Princess Bride_  move, only somewhat poorly executed and she nicely looked impressed.

But then her astonishment turned over to murderous glee as she shouted something in Xhosa and lunged at him.

“Are you trying to kill me?” He yelped, barely able to deflect it.

“If I do, I bet I can bring you back,” She winked and lunged again. Peter panicked slightly and swung the kuk- kook-  _lightsaber_  again but hit the sofa instead of her. Not good, but definitely the best outcome over accidentally hurting her or himself.

“Be careful, white boy!” She admonished him.

“Sorry,” He winced sheepishly. “We might need more space.

“If we’re going to do this right, yes” She agreed. “Let’s run around the compound.”

“Works for me.”

Now 1 in the morning, they were still running around the compound. They tried to keep quiet, but Peter did a sick flip off the railing to land back on the first floor and Shuri cheered and went to race down to fight again.

T’Challa and Tony both appear from the top floor as they resume the fencing style fight.

“Are those lightsabers?” Tony asked, rubbing his eyes. Peter wasn’t sure if that was out of

“Shuri!” King T’Challa groaned. “I told you to leave those at home.”

“But then I couldn’t do this,” Shuri said and did an  _amazing_  spin and lunge at Peter, who managed to block it.

“Yes!” Peter cheered and kept fighting.

“Jesus Christ,” Mr. Stark said, some pride seeping he was trying to hide showing on his face. “Can’t you at least do this at a reasonable hour?”

“It’s always a good time for a lightsaber fight,” Shuri said.

“I’ve been waiting my whole life for this, Mr. Stark, I don’t think I can wait anymore,” Peter said and did another backflip with the lightsaber in hand. Shuri cheered again.

“This is ridiculous, I’m going back to bed,” King T’Challa said and as he left, he gently ordered “Shuri, don’t hurt this poor boy.”

“He’s doing fine on his own,” Shuri said. Peter grinned, and in that moment of hubris she lunged at him again, causing him to stagger backwards.

“You two just better hope you don’t break anything,” Mr. Stark said as he left.

Peter and Shuri share a seething look, thinking of the sofa, but quickly go back into battle. That’s a problem for them in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @thenerdyjew on tumblr for the idea!


End file.
